Nicky Nichols
Nicole "Nicky" Nichols was an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is now in Maximum Security. She is portrayed by Natasha Lyonne. Background Nichols grew up raised by a nanny. Her mother was a wealthy socialite who lived in a separate house with her boyfriend who didn't like kids. Being a former junkie, her addiction resulted in the need for open-heart surgery due to bacterial endocarditis, which can be caused by the use of a dirty needle. When she was in her twenties and living in New York City, Nicky's circle of friends searched for and used heroin. On one occasion, she and her friends stole a taxi in order to arrive to a dealer's home on time. Nicky was able to only drive less than a city block when she collided with another car at high speed, wrecking the taxi and disabling it. Although she was driving, her two friends were arrested for stealing the taxi. Later, Nicky and an accomplice broke into the apartment of a woman with expensive books. Their plan was to sell the books in order to buy more heroin. She was subsequently arrested for breaking and entering while also carrying heroin on her person. She later met with her mother and an attorney to work out the finer details of her case and possible sentence. After harshly rejecting the attorney's initial offer, Nicky berates her mother for being neglectful and setting her on a path of self-destruction. Life in Litchfield She swiftly befriends both Piper and Alex, expressing curiosity about what happened between the two of them outside of prison. Red helps Nicky get clean when she lands in prison, and Nicky looks to her as a mother figure, to the point where she actually refers to her as "mom." As of Season one, episode four, Nicky had two years left of her five year sentence. Nicky has since been sent to max. Personality Nicky is sarcastic, humorous, kind, grounded and down-to-earth with an acerbic wit. She has a considerable sexual appetite, and in "Low Self Esteem City" even competes with Big Boo to have sex with as many inmates as possible. Despite her hardened, jokester exterior, Nicky has a soft side, seen most times especially around Morello. She is still affected by her past as a drug addict, as is shown when she speaks about her heroin addiction at AA. Her conflicted feelings towards heroin are shown by her shaken reaction when Taystee gives her heroin, as well as when she is shown staring into the vent containing the heroin she stole from Vee to set her up for her crimes. Relationships Romantic *Lorna Morello (fling) *Alex Vause (one known time) *Brook Soso (one known time) *Several other sexual encounters with unknown inmates Friends *Big Boo (competitive friendship/rivals) *Red *Norma Romano *Gina Murphy *Alex Vause *Piper Chapman * Lorna Morello *Poussey Washington Enemies *George Mendez *Luschek *Vee Appearances Season Two }} Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Photos nicky pps1.jpg nicky 2 pps1.jpg Season 2 Promotional Photos nicky promotional pic.jpg Others nicky1.gif nicky2.gif nicky3.gif nicky4.gif nicky5.gif Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Series Regulars